Justice and Judgement
by AuntieAusten
Summary: This my fourth Alternative sequel to Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice. The story unfolds in 1819 and the main setting is Ireland. Mary is a married Catholic woman now who left England to become a true Irish Catholic. Main characters is Mr Collins,Mary and Colonel Fitzwilliam.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer note: This my fourth Alternative sequel of Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice and all the original characters belongs to Miss Jane Austen.

_Justice and Judgment _are my fourth sequel based on Pride and Prejudice in a pentalogy series. It unfolds one year after the ending of Felicity and Fidelity. At the heart now is _Miss Mary Bennet_ but also a new character Father _Michael Priest_* and minor character is Vicar Collins. It is a reference to Miss Mary Bennet's character as well as her life.

_Ireland, Belfast 1819 November_

Mary Bennet has been living with Father Michael Priest's family in Eagle Hall in Belfast even after her marriage to Samuel Canon. They are raising Lydia's two sons Darcy and Charlie. Even though she still remains close to Elizabeth her marriage to a Catholic man has created a minor drift between her and her sister ultimately bringing Mary closer to her father's cousin William Collins. Mary's husband wants them to move to Dublin and his family estate Ember Estate. Neither Mary nor Father Michael Priest wants them to move. Samuel wants to have his own children with Mary and looks forward to having children and becoming a father. Life in Ireland is not what Mary is used to being forced to manage a household without servants. The Priest family only keeps a kitchen maid and driver. When she lived with her mother and younger sister Kitty in Longbourn they managed to survive with five servants. Samuel Canon is a farmer and the household has an annual income of 700 £ which includes the 500 annual income from Mary's dowry. Lydia has left to be a raising her nieces makes Jane longing for a third child return. Lydia is a lady-in-waiting to Georgiana Darcy in Sweden while Jane Bingley raise her three daughters; Eliza, Mari and the youngest daughter Lydia Georgiana called Daisy. As far as anyone knows Wickham is still in Newgate Prison serving his 25 year sentence. Darcy and Elizabeth recently learned they are expecting their third child and the news of her sister's third pregnancy makes her question if she and Bingley are doing the right thing by chosing a life in abstinence.

"_Mary my love I am grateful to Father Priest that he allowed us to stay with his family even after marriage," _said Samuel Canon.

_"I am glad you realize that," _said Mary.

_"You know I love my nephews but they are not our sons. We are married Mary we deserve to have our own children," _pleaded Samuel.

_"Samuel darling you know that we cannot ask Father Priest to keep us if I get pregnant. The house is already to small since we are nine," _protested Mary.

_"Darling that is why I am would like us to move back to Dublin you can raise Darcy and Charlie in my father's Ember Estate," _said Samuel.

_"That sounds lovely Samuel but we need to think of the boys they are just getting settled here in Belfast. It is not right of us to move them to Dublin," _answered Mary.

_Dear Mary._

_We heard from Georgiana that Lydia is doing fine in court and Mrs Fitzwilliams and Lady Lukas seems to be the best of friends._

_Lydia misses her children of course as for Wickham Darcy plans to visit him._

_Mary I want you to know I am expecting Darcy's third child I wanted you to be the first one to know._

_Normally I would confide in Jane but I do not want to upset her with my news since she cannot have more children._

_Anna and Jean misses their aunt and cousins._

_Sincerely your sister Elizabeth_

Elizabeth entered her fourth confinement as she was expecting Darcy's baby again. Anna was happy to have another sister or brother. Darcy and Elizabeth was concerned that Jean would be jelaous of the new baby. Since she would not be the youngset anymore they would have three months to prepare their daughter's of their new brother or sister.

_Dear Elizabeth._

_I am happy to hear Lydia seems to do fine in Georgiana's court._

_Father Priest and I have prayed for her and her five children._

_Lizzy I am honored that you choose to tell me before Jane._

_That is understandable but Lizzy dear you should never lie not even to protect someone from getting hurt._

_The truth is always better._

_I will pray that you and Darcy have a son._

_Darcy adores Anna and Jean but he needs a male heir to secure Pemberley's future for the next two generations._

_Sincerly your humble sister Mary Canon_

Mary was happy to be the first hear of Elizabeth's third baby although she did not approve of her decision to hide the pregnancy from Jane. To Mary that was the same as lying which was a sin. She also worried that her husband would press her to have a baby which would force them to move out from Father Priest's Eagle Hall and relocate to Dublin and her husband's Ember Estate.

_Dear Mary._

_Raising Lydia's three girls Eliza, Mari and Daisy makes me wish I was pregnant._

_I know I probably am selfish since Bingley and I have Beth and Harry._

_Elizabeth and Darcy are expecting their third child and I am happy for them. _

_Lizzy deserves to have many children she is good mother and I knew Darcy would be a good father even if he has no son._

_I am not convinced Bingley and I are doing the right thing by practising abstinence when we are meant to be a husband and wife. Not to live as brother and sister._

_Sincerely your sister Jane_

Jane was grateful for her daughter and her son but she would love to have another child, a brother or sister for Beth and Harry. Another girl would be nice now that Beth was five Charles had told her earlier that his family inheritance was enough for two more children. Beth's dowry was settled to 40.000 and Harry's estimated income was 10.000.

_Dear Jane._

_Only the Lord can decide a man's faith._

_It pains me to know you and Bingley are no longer honoring your marriage wows._

_The Lord might want you to have a third baby and then you shall have one._

_Have faith Jane do not believe someone who claims to act on the Lords' behalf._

_Sincerely your humble sister Mary Canon_

Mary who was a reformed Catholic woman is repulsed at the thought of married couples' that practiced the Lord wanted them to live in institution of marriage. To Mary Canon the only worse sin was people who had illegitimate children out-of-wedlock and who refused to marry making their child legitimate.


	2. Chapter 2

Mrs Mary Canon was a complicated woman who loved her family but struggled with being a devoted Catholic and supporting her sister's. Especially Lydia whose firstborn son was born out of wedlock, Mary pitied her youngest sister. Just as she struggled with accepting Jane's husband's illegitimate son. For this reason Mary was not as close with her oldest sister as she once as and could be. For the same reason she struggled with accepting Darcy's cousin's moral and life. Once she learned who Cathy was she distanced herself from Elizabeth's husband. Colonel Fitzwilliam did an honorable thing by marrying Caroline once he learned she was pregnant. If Mary struggled with accepting that she struggled even more with trying to accept Colonel Fitzwilliam's mistress Maria Lukas. As well as Maria's illegitimate children Patience and Walker. When Mary married Samuel Canon one of the first family members to congratulate her was not any of her sisters'. It was her father's cousin George Collins who approved of Mary's choice of husband as well as her new faith. Vicar Collins was married to Maria Lukas older sister Charlotte. Mary believed Vicar Collins and Charlotte lived a truly Christian life she pitied them for only having daughters. Because of Vicar Collins devotion to the Catholic faith he did not have a large annual income. He was still an Anglican supporter and beliver but he sympatized with many Catholic beliefs. His wife Charlotte had a dowry of 5000 and with Vicar Collins small income their annual income was 500. Just like Maria's children Vicar Collins four daughter's was restricted in their choice of husband which depended on their dowry. It annoyed Mary that Vicar Collins four legitimate daughters would inherit a smaller dowry than Colonel Fitzwilliam's illegitimate daughter would. Vicar Collins and Mr Edward Gardiner became co-guardians for Mary and Kitty after Mrs Bennet's death. Mary had married soon after her mother's death and Edward Gardiner and Vicar Collins were both co-gurdians of youngest sister. Kitty Bennet would celebrate her 25th birthday later that year and her advances with Prince had not produced a marriage suit for her. After her mother's death Kitty left Hatfeild and moved to live with her Uncle Mr Gardiner in London, she was a frequent guest at Longbourn, Pemberley and Netherfield.

_London, Gratechurch Street December 10th_

_Dear Mary Uncle Edward and Maria were so happy when you entered a marriage suit with Mr Canon.  
_

_I hope I will be an aunt to your children soon but more so I wish that the Prince of Cornwall will make a request to Uncle Edward or Vicar Collins._

_Mari reminded me that I will become a spinster this year. _

_Darling Mary can you keep a secret the Prince of Cornwall has invited me to London._

_I am hopeful that I will be in a marriage suit soon hopefully before my birthday._

_Your younger sister Kitty_

Now when Mary was married she was careful to show any signs of affection and infatuation to Father Priest. She still loved him more than her husband which embarrassed after her marriage she remained close with Vicar Collins and Edward Gardiner. When she learned that Kitty was invited to the English court in March she was hoping Kitty to would be a married woman soon. Mary begun praying that her youngest sister would enter a marriage suit soon. Mary shared Kitty's hope that she would become the next Princess of Cornwall but the likelihood of that was not very high. Besides being a very devoted Catholic that believed in honesty and humbleness Mary was also a very rational and sensible woman. She promised Kitty she would pray for her that she to would enter the holy union of matrimony. Being a year old unmarried woman made you a spinster. A spinster could not afford to be picky or marry for love any spinster would be lucky to be married at all. Therefore Mary prayed that Kitty would enter a marriage suit soon and be rescued from a faith as a spinster.

_Hertfordshire, Longbourn December 17th_

_Dear second cousin Mary_

_We are pleased to learn that poor Lydia seems fine in the Swedish court._

_I wanted us to take Darcy and Charlie but Reverend Collins told me I should focus on our daughters._

_Reverend Collins wants me to tell you that he would have offered to take them if it was not for our four daughters._

_Surely you can understand Mary. _

_Reverend Collins says he would like to discuss future marriages between your nephews Harry, Darcy and Charlie._

_As you know Longbourn risk becoming an entail if I do not bless my husband with a son._

_If Eliza Charlotte, Ann Catherine, Lucy Isabella and Sarah Henrietta was to marry either of your nephews._

_Your beloved Longbourn would be kept in the family_

_Sincerely Charlotte Collins Reverend Collins wife_

Mary understood the worry her poor second cousin Vicar Collins was facing with four daughters and no male heir the risk that Longbourn would be turned into an entail was a likely possibility. She would consider having Darcy or Charlie marry the Collins girls only if she would fail to find them both good Catholic daughters. As for her nephew Harry Mary did not even consider sharing Reverend Collins request to her sister Jane. She knew that Bingley and Jane wanted their son to marry for love like they had done. As for her other sister Elizabeth she knew that Darcy wanted to see his daughter's marry someone from their social stus for love. The likelihood that Harry would become a husband to Anna or Jean seemed more likely than Harry marrying into the Collins family. Mary had already had the same idea to marry Darcy or Charlie to Anna or Jean.

_Belfast, December 27th_

_"Father Priest, I am very grateful that you offered to house me after my marriage to Mary. Darcy and Charlie seems to have settled in nicely now. But my wife Mrs Canon is still reluctant to leave," _confessed Samuel.

"_I understand your sentiment exactly Mr Canon. You are a devoted Catholic and raising your wife's nephew's is not enough for you. I know you care for them as if they were your own. A married man should have his own children by his wife. It will happen soon the Lord makes no mistakes. Place your trust and believe in the Lord," _consoled Father Priest.

_"Mrs Canon you know as well as I that it is not proper or morally right for you to keep staying here in Eagle Hall. Not that I do not appreciate your company. It is not right you should be as loyal as you are to me to your husband Mr Canon," _said Father Priest.

_"Father if you really believe that is what I should please accept my confession. I would like to take part in your next communion," _said Mary.

Mary realized the situation was unbearable it was not right to insist of remaining in Eagle Hall, especially not now after her marriage to Samuel Priest. Eagle Hall was not her husband's estate it belonged to her friend Father Michael Priest. She was doing Darcy and Charlie her nephews a disservice by raising them to believe Egle Hall was their legal place of residence. To ask Uncle Edward to raise Lydia's children would be asking for too much. Not that they would not offer to take them. The Gardiner's did not need to raise five young ones when they had four children of their own to worry about. Edward Gardiner had a respectable inheritance of 30.000 £ which left shy for their oldest son Edmund, a smaller income of 5.000 £ to their second son Frederick and a dowry of 15.000 £ for their oldest daughter Lucy and a dowry of 10.00 £ for their youngest daughter Sophia.

_London, Gratechurch Street January 20th _

_"Dear Mary we are saddened to learn that Lydia's Wickham is serving time in Newgate._

_I plan to visit him soon, my wife and I always worried about my sister's youngest daughter._

_We are relived that you and Jane decided to take in her children._

_It pleases us so to know that Lydia's future is in the Swedish court._

_According to your sister Elizabeth she is doing fine._

_Hopefully it will alter Lydia's character._

_Had we learned of Wickham's faith earlier we could have offered to take them all in._

_Your Uncle Edward Gardiner_


	3. Chapter 3

Mary reluctantly agreed to move to her husband's Ember Estate in Dublin before the end of the year. Her deep discussion with Father Priest made Mary realize how wrong she was. She had to accept that she was expected to be loyal to her husband which meant she had to end her friendship with Father Priest. Mary was embarrassed for this. She was relived when Jane sent her a letter informing her that she also knew Elizabeth was pregnant. Mary was concerned for Jane who always had been so caring and considerate. She wish she could have asked Father Priest for advice. Instead Mary begun praying that Elizabeth would have a son and that Jane would overcome her jealousy and stay her normal self.

_Hertfordshire, Netherfield February 11th_

_Dear Mary I am thrilled to learn that Elizabeth is expecting Darcy's third child._

_I wish Lizzy would have shared the news of her third pregnancy with me sooner._

_At the same time I wish I could envy her the joy of motherhood and a third pregnancy._

_Please forgive me Mary help me not to be so jealous of Lizzy._

_I am grateful for Beth and Harry but I still wish I could give Charles a third child. _

_A second son for him and Netherfield or a second daughter for me and a sister for Beth._

_Help me to strong._

_Jane Bingley your sister_

Mary realized she had been to obvious and inconsiderate to ask her husband to raise her nephews Darcy and Charlie when she knew how much he wanted a son of his own. Samuel Canon had been married for almost a year and each day when he woke up. He wished and prayed that his wife Mary would announce her first pregnancy. No such news was shared between the Canon's and Mary feared Samuel would resent her nephews soon. Mary begun fearing that she was pregnant which meant she would have to leave Eagle Hall earlier than planned. A move to Dublin from Belfast meant a definite end to her platonic friendship with Father Priest.

_Ireland, Belfast February 25th_

_Dear Charlotte._

_Please forgive me for what I am about to tell you._

_And promise not tell Vicar Collins or my sisters this._

_I love Samuel my husband and I want to be a mother to his children._

_The day I fear might soon be coming then I most leave Eagle Hall, Belfast and my close confidant Father Priest._

_If I am not already pregnant I expect I soon will be. _

_I wish I could love this child I know how much Samuel expects a son and looks forward to a daughter._

_I know a devoted Catholic wife is supposed to bless her husband with many children._

_Please Charlotte help me endure help me tobe the wife Samuel deserves._

_Your humble second cousin Mary Canon_

Kitty was invited to London by the Prince of Cornwall but it was not attend another ball it was to be presented to his parents the Prince and Princess of Kent. Kitty was surprised to learn this. If Mrs Bennet had lived she would have told Kitty she would be in a marriage suit with the Prince of Cornwall very soon. Kitty wished she could have told her friend Georgiana this but she was already a married woman and future queen of Sweden. Lydia was busy adjusting to a new improved life as a lady-in-waiting at the Swedish court. Kitty did not want to bother Jane or Elizabeth with her thoughts as they each had their own families.

_London, Gratechurch Street March 10th_

_Dear Mary I have just arrived from my visit at the Palace of London._

_It was not another ball the Prince invited me to._

_I was presented to his parents the Prince and Princes of Kent._

_Surely this must be a sign he is considering offering me a marriage suit and requesting Uncle Edward to met him soon._

_Sincerely Kitty Bennet_

Mary had recently learned a rumor that the Prince of Cornwall was courting a spinster. Mary rarely believed her mother or younger sister Kitty. It was now Mary realized the lowly spinster was indeed her younger sister Kitty. As much as Mary wanted to see her younger sister married to someone she loved she became worried that Prince of Cornwall might not be sincere with Kitty.

_Ireland, Belfast March 15th_

_Dear Mary I wish I could share your excitement at the developments with the Prince of Cornwall._

_I beg you to be cautious you are a spinster soon and you come from a lowly background with honest and hardworking parents._

_If the Prince of Cornwall have not offered you a marriage suit by the end of this year._

_My advice to you as you are my younger sister is to end it with him._

_Should he refuse to offer you a future as his wife and Princess. _

_Remember who you are Kitty_

_Your humble sister Mary Canon_

As Mary suspected she begun showing early signs of pregnancy, she did not want to tell anyone the good news. Samuel would insist the little family left Belfast for Dublin the same day. Mary had to hide her pregnancy from everyone, Father Priest her husband Samuel and her nephews Darcy and Charlie. Darcy George was seven and he had been old enough to understand that his mother Lydia would have another child when his two sister's Mari and Daisy was born.

"_Aunt Mary when will your baby come?", _asked Darcy.

"_Baby what baby,"_ asked Mary trying to pretend she did not understand.

"_When our Mama had Mari and Daisy she was sick like you," _insisted Darcy.

_"Darcy please do not tell anyone yet do not let Father Priest or my husband know," _whispered Mary.

"_I will not aunt Mary not if you ask me not to. I promised Mama to be a good boy," _said Darcy.

Meanwhile the Prince of Cornwall told his parents he wanted to marry the Bennet spinster. He loved her Kitty Bennet and he was not concerned that her dowry was as low as 500 £ a year. Eventually the Prince and Princess of Kent agreed to have their only son marry the woman he loved. His mother Amelia Elizabeth Catherine Sophia Fortescue and Joseph Michael Robert William Spencer insisted they would have to meet Miss Bennet's guardian before a possible marriage suit for their son.

_Hertfordshire, Longbourn March 20th_

_Dear Mary I want to ask your advice since the Prince of Cornwall insist I met with his parents along with your Uncle Edward of course._

_I imagine the Prince finally will ask for your sister Kitty's hand and my permission to have her enter a marriage suit._

_Naturally I have no objections I only wish that one of my daughters would marry a Prince too._

_Maybe your sister Jane already told you this but I doubt Elizabeth has as she just entered her confinement._

_Elizabeth's sister-in-law Georgiana is the future Queen of Sweden and Lydia your sister is serving in her court._

_I hear rumors that Sweden soon will have another heir and I do wish you the same sweet second cousin Mary._

_Reverend Collins and his wife Charlotte_

By the end of March Lydia , Maria Lukas and Mrs Fitzwilliam had served in the Swedish court for four months soon. Darcy finally managed to convince Mr Owens to join Mrs Wickham, Lady Lukas and Mrs Fitzwilliam. He agreed to do so only after Darcy promised him they could start a family over there. Georgiana was grateful that her best friend Anne Owens would come to stay at her court.


	4. Chapter 4

Mary was five months pregnant now and a trained eye knew that Mrs Mary Canon was expecting a baby. Father Priest had suspected it for some time but did not want to press Mary he wanted her to tell him himself. But Mary had failed to do so despite being given several chances.

_Ireland, Belfast April 3rd_

_"Mrs Canon please do not lie to me. I expect an honest answer you have always told the truth before. Are you pregnant with Mr Samuel Canon?", _asked Father Priest.

"_I am please forgive me I should have told you sooner. Once I tell our friendship is over!", _exclaimed Mary.

_"Mrs Canon I promise to always be your friend and I will pray for you and your family. You should have told your husband this not me," _said Father Priest.

_"I know Father please forgive me for my sins," _begged Mary.

Uncle Gardiner and Vicar Collins was summoned to appear at the Palace in London. Uncle Gardiner was worried Vicar Collins would spoil Kitty's chances to be married to her Prince. Now Edward Gardiner could only hope that Vicar Collins would not embarrass his niece Kitty.

_London, Gratechurch Street April 10th_

_Dear Mary I want to tell you that I am alone with my four children as your Uncle left to answer an invitiation from the Prince and Princess of Kent. _

_It seems you might have been mistaken about the Prince of Cornwall's intentions with your younger sister Kitty._

_My only wish is that your second cousin Vicar Collins had not been invited._

_But he is a co-guardian with my husband to Kitty like he was to you breifly Mary._

_You managed to find yourself a husband eventually hopefully Kitty will be to._

_I wish your poor mother Mrs Bennet was here but maybe that is just as well. _

_Aunt Maria Gardiner_

Elizabeth's third pregnancy was more difficult than her previous ones. The family physician suspected that Mrs Darcy was carring triplets or twins, but there had been no twins or triplets in the Darcy or Fitzwilliam family for 200 years. Mrs Bennet on the other hand was born a twin with her only brother Edward. Kitty was invited for one last visit to Pemberley before Elizabeth was due to give birth.

_Derbyshire, Pemberley April 12th_

_Dear Mary I am visiting Elizabeth at Pemberley and helping Darcy with Anna and Jean._

_Everyone believes Elizabeth might give birth to twins or maybe even triplets. _

_I wish I soon would heard from Uncle Edward or Vicar Collins. _

_Kitty Bennet_

After a careful investigation of Uncle Gardiner and Vicar Collins the Prince and Princess of Kent approved of Kitty as their future daughter-in-law. Kitty's oldest sister Jane was married to affluent Charles Bingley who was a wealthy man thanks to his family's investment in the textilindustry. Jane and Charles had a daughter and ason. Elizabeth was married to the only heir of the old Darcy family, Darcy's younger sister was a future European Queen and they were raising their two daughters. Mary was a married devoted Catholic woman living in Ireland with her husband. Lydia was serving in the Swedish court. The Prince and Princess of Cornwall was surprised to learn of Catherine Bennet's married sisters. They had no arguments left to prevent their only son to marry Miss Bennet.

_Sweden, Stockholm April 20th _

_Dear Mary please excuse me for not writing sooner._

_I think you understand and hope you forgive me._

_Princess Georgiana Darcy is the kindest of women I know._

_You would be impressed too if you were sourranded by the people I met every day._

_I want to thank you and Samuel for raising Darcy and Charlie._

_Please send them my love. _

_The Princess told me our Elizabeth might give birth to twins or even triplets._

_My friend Charlotte told me Kitty might not become a spinster._

_I heard from Uncle Edward Wickham seems fine._

_Please thank Jane for caring for my girls._

_Lydia Wickham_

Lydia wrote back to Mary in April which was the first letter she sent to any of her sisters. Since Princess Georgiana was Darcy's sister she thought it was unnessary to write Elizabeth a letter when she trusted the Princess of Sweden would tell her brother what Lydia said. Just as Lydia believed Mrs Fitzwilliam's would write back to her brother Charles who was her older sister Jane's husband. Lydia seemed to have changed but she was still the same cheerful Lydia. Only 23 years old and a married woman. Jane pitied her younger sister Mrs Wickham and tried to persuade her sisters to pretend that Mrs Wickham was a widow. Not married to an emprisoned man and criminal. Despite what Lydia was guilty of nothing good would come from the fact that Lydia was married to man serving time in Newgate prison for debts she was responsible for.

_Dear Mary._

_I want to tell you that Kitty our Kitty will enter a marriage suit with the Prince of Cornwall in May._

_All of her sister's are invited to the Palace in London._

_Of course I do not expect Elizabeth to come but I hope you will be Mary. _

_I miss you so._

_Jane Bingley_

Charles, Jane, Beth and Harry traveled to London with Darcy to celebrate Kitty's marriage suit with the Prince of Cornwall. Kitty would be turning 25 in June so she barely escaped becoming a spinster. If Mrs Bennet would have been alive she would be bragging and Mr Bennet could finally relax.

_Ireland, Belfast_

_"Samuel I think you better write your parents tell them to expect us soon. You will soon become a father," _said Mary.

_"Mary Canon is it true how far along are you?", _asked Samuel.

_"In less then four months you will have a son if the Lord wants it or a daughter," _said Mary.

"_Had I known this sooner you could have spent your first confinement at Ember Estate in Dublin. Now I think it is better for you to stay here while I leave for Dublin with Darcy and Charlie," _said Samuel.


	5. Chapter 5

Mary being the devoted Catholic as she was did not approve of her sister's attempt to pass Lydia Wickham of as a widow. Jane was the one that had suggested it but Elizabeth had persuaded her older sisters' to just call Lydia Mrs Wickham. Mary believed Lydia should not hide her eight years long marriage or her husband Mr Wickham.

_Ireland, Belfast May 12th_

_Dear Elizabeth I am sorry for poor Lydia's faith._

_Even though Lydia is my younger sister she must endure the punishment the Lord choose for her sin._

_As Lydia's older sisters' we should all conduct ourselves as women of good morals setting an example for Lydia._

_We should not feel ashamed or embarressed because of her since she is responsible for her own sin._

_Unfortunately it will be her children that must bear the burden and repay their mother's debt._

_If you choose to hide Lydia's husband and marriage you to commit a sin._

_You are Lydia's older sister but you are only responsible for Mr Darcy's family._

_Lydia's sin will cast no shadow on your person or any of our other sisters._

_Trust the Lord dear sister because he makes no mistakes._

_Teach your daughters to become good Christian women and your sons to not be tempted to commit a moral sin._

_Your humble sister Mary Canon_

Mary became worried that Elizabeth's last pregnancy made her moral believes weaker and her Christian faith seemed to have faded. Mary begun praying that Elizabeth would stay a true Christian and make a decision based on morals not feelings. Samuel Canon persuaded Mary to allow him to take Darcy and Charlie with him to Dublin. While Mary entered her confinement in Eagle Hall. Laura Priest , Father Priest sister would aid Mary in her first labour. By the end of May Darcy had finally been given a son.

_Ireland, Belfast May 20th_

_Dear Uncle Edward._

_My husband has left ahead of me to settle in Dublin with my nephews Darcy and Charlie._

_I will stay here in Belfast where I will enter my confinement._

_Only once my firstborn son or daughter is born will I join Samuel in Dublin and begin a new life there._

_My second cousin Vicar Collins and his wife Charlotte will be able to send my address in Dublin to you._

_Your humble niece Mary Canon_

Kitty wrote Mary to tell her that she had escaped a faith as spinster. Normally she would have waited before she was back in Hertfordshire or in London before sending any correspondence to her sister Mary in Ireland. Kitty had convinced Elizabeth and Darcy to let her use their driver and manservant to deliver her news.

_Derbyshire, Pemberley May 28th_

_Dear Mary._

_I am in a marriage suit with Prince of Cornwall and my married name will be Spencer._

_Elizabeth gave birth to twins a daughter and a son._

_The son will be named Bennet Fitzwilliam Darcy and the daughter Eleanor Francine Darcy._

_Darcy says his firstborn son will inherit 25.000 £ while Ella and her sisters will receive a dowry of 50.000 each._

_I wonder what my children will inherit and receive in dowry if Elizabeth's children get that much._

_Kitty Bennet_

Kitty and the Prince of Cornwall was invited to celebrate the 6th of June in Sweden as guests of Georgiana Darcy. Kitty could not be more happy finally engaged at 25 years. Her future husband was not a simple Army Colonel, a second generation to a tradesman or an heir to an old aristocratic family. No Alexander James Spencer was the Duke of Derbyfield and Prince of Cornwall. By Kitty's marriage she would become Princess of Cornwall and the Duchess of Derbyfield. Her future sons would become Princes, Dukes, Earls and Lords as well as knighted. Any daughters would receive a very generous dowry of almost 80.000 £. Nothing could prevent Kitty's marriage to the Prince of Cornwall. He had managed to convince his parents to breach his marriage suit to his second cousin Lady Arabella Grace Hewitt. The only thing that possibly could stop her wedding to the Prince was her married sister's new families. Kitty knew the Prince would not object being related to a Swedish Queen, a second generation tradesman or a devoted married Catholic woman. Her only concern was Mrs Lydia Wickham.

_Ireland, Dublin June 3rd_

_My dear wife I miss you and cannot wait to have you next to me._

_I pray the Lord will grant us with a son but I will welcome a daughter if the Lord has other plans._

_My mother is saddened that her firstborn grandchild will not be born in the Canon's family home Ember Estate._

_Father wants me to consider sending Darcy and Charlie to school or ask a governess to come._

_Hopefully you will agree to have them placed in Sunday school._

_I fear your nephews lack the moral needed for such teachings._

_Darcy has taken to me very well by now Charlie remains a little stingy but he is not as old as his brother._

_With the parents that they had I would have expected them more rambunctious than they are._

_Someone must have taught them to conduct themselves and I doubt that is your sister Mrs Wickham._

_Samuel Canon your husband_

Mary had entered her first confinement and Laura expected the child born later than expected. Mary Canon was a healthy woman but she was an older first time mother. She would be 26 before her child was born and older first time mother's risked a longer pregnancy. Mary was relived that she finally was pregnant but she worried she had not formed any maternal bonds with her unborn child. Even Lydia who had her first son at 16 had proved to have a maternal bond the second her son was born. Mary felt embarrassed that she could had no feelings for her child, did not feel an urge to care and protect her husband's firstborn child. Mary wished she would have been able to confide her thoughts and worries to her close friend Father Priest. But Mary's pregnancy had created an invisible wall between them. Father Michael Priest had finally accepted that Mary was another man's husband and would be the mother of her husband's future children. She could no longer be his friend. Father Michael Priest distanced himself from Mary he was looking forward to having the house to himself. Sharing a home with his mother and sister used to enough of a challenge for him.


	6. Chapter 6

Kitty travels to Sweden to present her fiancée Alexander Spencer to the Princess Georgiana Darcy. Although she is happy to met her friend the fact that Georgiana married before her means there are many aspects of life that is unfamiliar to Miss Kitty Bennet. Among her friends and relatives only Lady Maria Lukas is still a spinster which makes Kitty feel left out. Kitty Bennet is the last daughter out of Mr and Mrs Bennet's five daughters that is still unmarried. Mary Canon the last one to be married will soon become a mother, Kitty realizes her hopes of marriage is to marry the Prince of Cornwall or ask her Uncle Edward and second cousin Vicar Collins help to arrange her marriage. Uncle Edward's second Frederick is 27 and still unmarried.

_Sweden, Stockholm 5th June_

_"Miss Bennet I am happy to see you choose to accept my invitation to the Swedish court," _said Georgiana.

_"Your Royal Highness allow me to present you to His Royal Highness the Prince of Cornwall and Duke of Derbyshire," _said Kitty.

_"Your Excellency I am honored to be presented to you, "_said the Prince of Cornwall.

_"Miss Bennet I was happy to recieve the news of your marriage suit with His Royal Highness," _said Georgiana.

_"Kitty darling how wonderful to see you!", _exclaimed Lydia.

_"Your Grace please forgive Mrs Wickham," _apologized Kitty.

_"Your Grace allow me to present you to my English court ladies, Lady Lukas, Mrs Fitzwilliam, Mr and Mrs Owens and Mrs Wickham. Mr and Mrs Owens, Lady Lukas, Mrs Fitzwilliam and Mrs Wickham please met the Prince of Cornwall and Duke of Derbyshire," _said Georgiana.

_"If you excuse me Your Royal Highness I believe I am familiar with the surname Wickham," _confessed the Prince of Cornwall.

Fortunately for Kitty the Prince could not place Mrs Wickham with the imprisoned man in Newgate. Nor did he know that Mrs Wickham was the same Mrs Wickham who was responsible for sending her own husband to Newgate prison. Lydia Wickham was an improved woman the lavish life in the Swedish court had not spoiled her character. The story could have developed differently if Mrs Wickham was the only English court lady in Princess Georgiana Darcy's court. Fortunately Mrs Fitzwiliam and Mr and Mrs Owens helped to alter Mrs Wickham and Lady Lukas character. On the Swedish national day celebration ceremony Princess Georgiana Darcy announced she was expecting her first child an heir to the Swedish Crown Prince.

_Sweden, Stockholm 6th of June_

_"Your Royal Highness I am pleased to announce that there soon will be a royal heir born," said Georgiana._

_"Your Royal Highness Princess Georgiana this gives us all another reason to celebrate this historically signififcant day," _said the Crown Prince of Sweden.

_"Your Royal Highness Crown Prince and Crown Princess of Sweden I want to tell you that my wife Mrs Owens soon will bless me with a son, _said Mrs Owens.

_Your Royal Highness Princess Georgiana I wanted to tell you sooner but I suspected you were pregnant as well. My news might only please my husband and his family while your news is reason for an entire nation to celebrate," _said Mrs Owens.

_"Mrs Owens please are we not close friends any child born to any of my friends should be celebrated. I am happy we both will share our first pregnancies and learn of motherhood togheter," _confessed Georgiana.

Kitty envied Princess Georgiana and Mrs Owens their pregnancies she wished she would be married sooner to her Prince. Even though they now were engaged her future as a Prince regent was still uncertain. The Prince and Princess of Kent still favored another union between their only son and royal cousin. The Prince promised her she would become his wife Princess of Cornwall and Duchess of Derbyshire despite his parents plans. Meanwhile in London Wickham was finally allowed to send a letter to his wife.

_London, Newgate Prison 10th of June_

_Dear wife I know I have no right to request you to do anything for me. _

_Honestly I do not expect you to. Lydia legally you are still my wife and you may be guilty of many things._

_You have never been unfaithful Mrs Wickham. I do believe you love our two sons Darcy and Charlie and our three girls Eliza, Mari and Daisy._

_I want you to to do this one thing for me Mrs Wickham._

_Come to visit me and bring our children._

_I have little interest seeing you but I want to see my children._

_I miss hearing their voices and seeing their smiles._

_Promise me Darcy and Wickham will grow up and honor their father._

_Mrs Wickham promise me Eliza, Mari and Daisy never forget about me._

_I love them with all my heart and the love I have left for you is as a mother to my children more than my wife._

_Your husband Mr Wickham_

Wickham had been serving two years of his 25 years sentence he was unaware that his wife no longer lived in Rosemeadow in Kympton. Just as he had not been informed that his sons was raised in Ireland with Mary and his three daughters now was in the care of Charles and Jane. He did not know that Georgiana married and was a future Queen. No did he know that Kitty was engaged to her Prince. He was also not informed that his mother-in-law Mrs Bennet had died one year ago. He believed Darcy's offer to help him meant that Darcy and Elizabeth was raising all his five children in Pemberley. When the truth was that Samuel Canon, Mary's husband had been appointed as Darcy and Charlie's legal guardians while Eliza , Mari and Daisy's legal gurdian was Jane's husband Charles Bingley. Wickham did not know that Darcy and Elizabeth was raising four small children; Anna, Jean, Ella and Bennet. Because of his prison sentence Wickham missed the birth all of Darcy's children. He knew that Darcy had one daughter but he had never been presented to Anna. Bennet was born with Darcy's dark curly hair and bone structure and Elizabeth's dark mysterious eyes while Ella had strikingly red curls, light skin and green eyes. None of this was told to Wickham when Vicar Collins replied back to him.

_Hertfordshire, Longbourn June 15th_

_Dear Wickham._

_Because of your abscence or estrangement Mrs Wickham was forced to leave Rosemeadow and move out of Kympton._

_As for young Darcy and Charlie Mr Darcy felt it was better to place them in Mrs Mary Canon's care._

_Samuel Canon Mary Bennet's husband is legal guardian to your sons. _

_They reside in Ireland Dublin and are being raised Catholic._

_Your daughters Eliza, Mari and Daisy is still living in England._

_Mr Bingley and Lydia's sister Jane agreed to take them in._

_All of them live in Netherfield with their cousins Beth and Harry._

_Mr Bingley is the legal guardian to your daughters._

_Unlike your two poor sons your girls are being raised Anglician._

_From Vicar Collins your wife's second cousin and his wife Charlotte_


	7. Chapter 7

Vicar Collins traveled to London to place a morning call on Mr and Mrs Gardiner because of Wickham's letter and request to see his children. Vicar Collins believed that it would be wise to allow Darcy and Charlie to visit their father. Seeing him in prison might shock them to behave and not allow themselves to falter morally. Mr Gardiner strongly advised against Wickham's ask. Nothing good would come of them seeing their father imprisoned for something their mother was responsible for. If Mary would have been told the outcome might have ended otherwise since Vicar Collins shared Mary Canon's strong beliefs.

_London, Gratechurch Street 3rd July_

_"Mr Gardiner seeing Wickham in prison is exactly the moral example that is needed to prevent Darcy and Charlie from repeating their parents mistake," _pleaded Vicar Collins.

_"Be reasonable Vicar Collins once they visit him their childhood and memories will be altered forever. Once they see him their father will no longer be the same. They are innocent children please do not take the memory of their father from them," _begged Mr Gardiner.

_"Edward Gardiner how do you expect Wickham's children to learn if they are not told of their parents sinful and immoral life," _exclaimed Vicar Collins.

_"Darcy is just old enough to understand, Charlie adores his brother. Eliza, Mari and Daisy does not deserve to be submitted to the moral example that you plan," _protested Mr Gardiner.

_"Mr Gardiner are you not worried about the children's souls, _inquired Vicar Collins.

_"Vicar Collins losing their father and being taken for their mother is enough for anyone. I trust Mary Canon's Catholic faith will be enough for Wickham's sons. As for his three poor daughters they need care and love above all. Niece Jane can offer them just that , the love and support Mrs Wickham would have given them. Please Vicar Collins, remember your place. Mr Canon is the legal guardian of Darcy and Charlie while Bingley is a legal guardian to Eliza, Mari and Daisy. Remember that you had the opportunity to become their legal guardian but you declined," _said Mr Gardiner.

Vicar Collins was disappointed that nobody seemed to care for Wickham's five children like he did. Their wellbeing and health was important but they needed to repay the debt their mother was responsible for. The same debt that Wickham had contributed to. They would not be able to raise above the stigma their parents had established for them. Mrs Wickham had escaped a faith as a poor immoral woman only by the grace of Darcy. George Collins would have to travel to Pemberley to persuade him he only wanted the best for Wickham's children.

_Derbyshire, Pemberley July 8th_

_"Darcy how can you be so inconsiderate about the souls of Wickham's children!", _exclaimed Vicar Collins.

_"Vicar Collins as I am a father of four with a newborn son I share your concern. If you are as concerned as you seem to be I recommend you to discuss the matter with Mr Canon and Bingley. They are the legal guardians now as you know," _said Mr Darcy.

_"George Collins I agree with my nephew he has done all that he can and more than what was expected of him. My nephew's main concern now are the wellbeing of Anna, Jean, Bennet and Ella," _agreed Lady Catherine.

_"Before you leave Vicar Collins have you heard my sister Georgiana is expecting her first child," _said Mr Darcy.

Vicar Collins was disappointed at how altered Mr Darcy seemed to be. His last chance was to go to Netherfield to beg his second cousin Jane to persuade Bingley to do the right thing. He realized he also would have to go to Ireland, Belfast to save the souls of Wickham's daughters.

_Hertfordshire, Netherfield July 11th_

_"Mr Bingley I understand you are rasing Darcy and Charlie," _said Vicar Collins.

_"Cousin Collins what brings you here?", _asked Harry.

_"When will I be able to play with Lottie, Katie, Lucy and Sarah again?", _asked Beth.

_"Children the reason I am here is Eliza, Mari and Daisy. Surely those girls would be good enough to play with Beth, _" said Vicar Collin.

_"Mr Collins I have been expecting you my husband has already received a morning call from Uncle Edward and Mr Darcy," _explained Jane.

_"Dear Jane I only want the best for poor Lydia's children," _pleaded Vicar Collins.

Mary had recently given birth to her firstborn child Charlotte Canon, she was born on the 15th of July. As much as Mary tried to enjoy her firstborn daughter she felt embarrassed and humiliated that she had not been able to give her husband a son. Even Elizabeth had managed to give Darcy a son after seven years of marriage. Lydia had given Wickham two poor sons and Jane's youngest was a son too. Mary felt guilty that she could not love her newborn daughter Charlotte because she was a daughter and not a son. According to Mary good Catholic women gave their husbands sons not daughters. Eventually Mary wrote her husband and ready to join him in Dublin a month later. Because of Mary's recent birth Vicar Collins request to visit Mary and Lydia's sons Darcy and Charlie was rejected.

_Ireland, Belfast_

_Dear husband._

_I trust your judgement completely in regards to Darcy and Charlie._

_You are a better Catholic than I am._

_Forgive your wife Mrs Canon for failing to give you a son._

_Your firstborn was a daughter and I wish to call her Charlotte._

_Hopefully our next child will be a son._

_Your humble wife Mary Canon_

Mary sent the letter first before joining Mr Canon in Dublin. She did not fear her husband's disappointment she feared her feelings of guilt and shame. Maybe her punishment for loving Father Priest was to only bear her husband daughters. Mary begun praying that she would have a son and even convinced Father Priest to offer her communion and a last confession. Mr Canon was relentless his firstborn daughter might have been born in another man's home. He insisted that his eldest daughter would be Baptized in her father's family home. Mary reluctantly had to accept that little Charlotte would not be Christianed until they was settled in Dublin. Mary did not look forward to leave Eagle Hall or Belfast but she realized as she was Samuel Canon's wife she was expected to do. Her dowry of 500 £ annually was double the income her husband earned from his farming in a good year. Mary hoped she would not be expected to cook for her husband since they had a kitchen maid and cook in Eagle Hall.


	8. Chapter 8

Kitty agreed to visit her older sister Mary to help her with Darcy and Charlie while Mary was caring for her newborn daughter Charlotte Maria Canon. Because of Mary's annual income and her husband's smaller unreliable income Charlotte Canon's dowry was not larger than 500 £. Jane Bingley also joined her sister's in Dublin the five siblings would get a rare chance to see each other again. Darcy was a responsible and caring young man of eight, Charlie was an anxious and worried boy of almost seven, Eliza was a caring mother to her two younger sisters despite being only five, Mari was the impulsive tomboy of three and little Daisy was just one. Rumors was that Wickham had fallen sick with cholera and some even thought he would die from it. Lydia Wickham lived the life in Swedish court as a widow not a wife with an estranged husband. The rumors found their way to the Prince and Princess of Kent eventually.

_Kent, Ramsgate July 20th_

_"Dear son are you absolutely certain this English court woman is not related to the poor man in Newgate with the same surname," _asked the Princess of Kent.

_"No, Mama unfortunately I am not but I fail to see how that would be of importance to my marriage to Miss Kitty Bennet," _pleaded the Prince of Cornwall.

_"Your Mama is right you must investigate it further if Mrs Wickham is related to that man we cannot approve your marriage to Mrs Wickham's sister," _said the Prince of Kent.

The Prince of Kent had already visited Mr Wickham in Newgate Prison once. It was possible that Mrs Wickham was his sister-in-law but if so who was Mr Wickham's estranged wife? The same wife who was guilty for sending her husband to jail and who was the mother to his five children. Should it be discovered that Mrs Wickham was the very same the marriage between the Prince of Cornwall and Miss Catherine Bennet would never be approved. The future Princess of Cornwall could not have a sister with a shameful past and a husband she did not want to recognize.

_Ireland, Dublin August 5th_

_"We are relived to met our daughter-in-law at long last. My wife and I almost begun doubting your very existence," _Mr Canon.

_"As you Sir I am very real," _said Kitty.

_"It was unfortunate that your firstborn was a daughter but your son will be born here in my husband's family home Ember estate," _said Mrs Canon.

_"My wife would have come sooner but I decided it was better for her and our child to be born in Belfast," _explained Samuel.

_"A wife's place should always be with her husband you are forgiven now, " _said Mrs Canon.

_"Finally we can be a family and raising my wife's nephews will no longer be such a strain, _said Samuel.

_"Yes, and I am relived to know little Charlotte will be Christiane here in her father's home," _said Mary.

"_I am so happy for you and your husband that you finally are parents," _said Jane.

_"A son is an investment and an asset while a daughter is valued by her dowry and ability to bear her husband's sons," _said Mary.

_"Even so I cannot wait until I am married and has my son our daughter," _said Kitty.

_"Jane if the Lord plans for you to have a third child you will get one. Trust the Lord. Kitty you must be patient and have faith. If the Lord intends for you to be the Prince of Cornwall's wife then you must surrender yourself to him. The Lord's plans for you might not be as the Princess of Cornwall. Remain faithful to your Prince but do not reject other opportunities, " _said Mary.

_"Every time I look at Eliza, talk to Mari or rock Daisy I imagine and pretend they are my daughters not my nieces," _confessed Jane.

_"Jane perhaps this is the Lords way to test you to see if you are worthy to have another child. Be strong and believe in the Lord who will reward you with another son if defeat your sins," _said Mary.

"_Mary do you really believe that," _inquired Jane.

_"The Lord has already deemed you suitable as a wife to Bingley and mother to his son and daughter. Maybe he still doubts if you are worthy enough to have another a child. A second son for Bingley," _continued Mary.

_"Then I beg for your advice and guidance," __pleaded Jane._

_"Confess your sins , ask the Lord for forgiveness and try to live an honest life," _said Mary.

Mary felt a little guilty that Jane so openly confessed wanting to have a third child. Perhaps it was unwise to leave Eliza, Mari and Daisy in the care of Bingley and her sister. The Lord never made a mistake and Mary believed this was the Lord's way to try Jane's Mary had given birth to Samuel Canon's firstborn daughter. Charlotte was plain like her mother now but would have a pleasing countenance once she was older. Mary also knew how much Kitty longed to be a mother and Mary questioned if Kitty wanted to be married to Prince because of love. Or if Kitty's marriage suit was a desperate attempt to become a mother. Mary prayed that Kitty would be faithful and strong enough to wait for her wedding day. Elizabeth was told about Mary's daughter but became concerned when Jane and Kitty told her how much Mary was mentioning the Lord and sins. Elizabeth did not like that Jane had been persuaded to be Bingley's wife again despite the doctor's strict orders. Just like Elizabeth did not like Mary's advice to Kitty to not settle her cap on the Prince of Cornwall. The marriage between The Prince of Cornwall and Miss Catherine Bennet was approved by the court and planned for Christmas. Maybe Mary's faith was a test for her too one that would have to used wisely or risk separating the close-knit Bennet family.


	9. Chapter 9

Even though the Prince of Kent discovered that Miss Catherine Bennet's sister was the same Mrs Wickham that was married to inmate Wickham in Newgate. The Prince refused to accept that he could not expect to take Catherine as his wife. His parents threatened him with dishoning him and removing his title if he still insisted to marry Kitty. If he decided to do so he would have to do so without approval from the court and their income would not be the inherited wealth of 50.000 £ instead reduced to Kitty's annual income of 500 £. Meaning that the Prince of Cornwall would be forced to take employment as a tradesman or priest. Their married life would not become as affluent or successful like it had been. He would have to find his own place to live a place which would not be Autumnfield, Summermountain, Winterlake or Springlake maybe his sister's husband would offer him a smaller estate.

_Kent, Newgate August 14th_

_"Please be resonable son you cannot marry a woman like her," _protested the Princess of Kent.

_"I love Miss Bennet and Mr Wickham is only her brother-in-law," _pleaded the Prince of Cornwall.

_"Son you realize you will not recieve the court's permisson to marry her now. If you insist on marrying Miss Bennet I will disown you and remove your title," _said the Prince of Kent.

_"Please be reasonable son agree to marry the woman we intended for you. By all means make Miss Bennet your mistress but do not make her your wife," _begged the Princess of Kent.

_"I refuse to do either if I cannot marry Miss Bennet I will not marry Miss instead," _protested the Prince of Cornwall.

_"Royals rarely marry for love and we would have approved of Miss Bennet had it not been for sister's past," _said the Prince of Kent.

_Derbyshire, Pemberley 20th August_

Mary's advice to her oldest sister Jane had resulted in Jane suffering a late misscarriage since the family physican had warned Jane and Bingley. Instead of trying to add another son they should be grateful for the ones they had. Bingley was not convinced it was safe to do what Jane asked of him. Doubting the health of his wife but loving her enough to want to do anything to make her happy. It was Darcy who wrote his sister-in-law Mary since Bingley was feeling to guilty and Jane was too sad. Elizabeth was annoyed, irritated and angry with her younger sister Mary for giving bad advice not only to Jane but also to Kitty. Therefore Darcy offered to write Mrs Mary Canon instead of his wife.

_"Dear Mary._

_I respect your newfound Catholic faith and devotion._

_As your older sister's husband I beg you not to convince Jane that the Bingley's family physician was incorrect._

_Jane would never survive a third pregnancy, since she had Beth and Harry very soon after each other._

_Do not give Kitty advice that could prevent her upcoming marriage to the Prince of Cornwall._

_Mary Canon I love you as a sister to my wife but Bingley is an Anglican like the Prince of Cornwall._

_Should you need to discuss your faith please do not bother me, my wife or Jane or Kitty further._

_Write to second cousin Vicar Collins or his wife Charlotte instead._

_Respectfully Darcy your brother-in-law_

Princess Georgiana told Mrs Fitzwilliam, of Jane's loss and since Mrs Fitzwilliam was Bingley's younger sister. Everyone hoped he would listen to his sister if he refused to obey the family physician.

_Dear Charles._

_I was so sad to learn from Georgiana that your sweet wife Jane suffered a late miscarriage._

_You should be grateful of the ones you already have._

_Brother, I thought you were sensible enough not defy the family physician._

_Poor Jane might be healthy now but she is far from strong enough to survive another pregnancy._

_Charles Bingley do not seal Jane's faith by making yourself a widower too soon._

_Beth and Harry are still young and need their mother just like you depend on your wife._

_Your sister Mrs Caroline Fitzwilliam_

Eventually the Prince of Cornwall decided not to marry Miss Bennet even though he loved her. He agreed to breach to marriage suit but not honor the marriage suit he had with his cousin.

_London, Gratechurch Street_

"_I have decided I cannot marry your niece Miss Bennet afterall. Mr Gardiner I love your niece and I will not marry anyone else," _said the Prince of Cornwall.

_"Your Grace I understand and respect your decision but I wish you would reconsider. Miss Bennet's family is simple but apart from Mrs Wickham everyone else has impecible moral," _pleaded Mr Gardiner.

_"Please Mr Gardiner try to understand I am free to marry your niece but my parents will disown me and take away my title. Miss Bennet deserves to marry someone who can give her the life she was hoping for," _explained the Prince of Cornwall.

Mr Gardiner was not happy to learn his only unmarried niece would be a spinster and not a Princess. He did not want to tell Kitty the news just yet not if it could be prevented. Mr Gardiner made another rare visit to Newgate only to learn that Wickham was suffering badly from cholera. Unless a physician was sent for him they feared he would not live long enough to see another year. After his prison visit Mr Gardiner wrote Darcy to ask im for advice. Darcy asked his sister to invite the Prince of Cornwall. Maybe Georgiana the Swedish Crown Princess could persuade the Prince of Cornwall not breach his marriage suit.

_Your Grace, Prince of Cornwall and Duke of Derbyshire_

_Her Royal Highness Crown Princess Georgiana Darcy of Sweden_

_requests your appearance at her court_

_Please arrive as soon as possible _

_Do come alone_

Georgiana promised she would try to make the Prince of Cornwall reconsider his decision. Like the Prince, Georgiana had married the Swedish Crown Prince for love. Unlike Miss Bennet her aunt Lady Catherine contributed to her niece affluent marriage but there was no aristicratic relative that could change the Prince decision.


	10. Chapter 10

Kitty realized that it was Mrs Wickham's shameful past that was behind her breached marriage suit to the Prince of Cornwall. Kitty blamed her younger sister for her failed wedding. Mary tried her best to make Kitty and Lydia become friends. Mary was pregnant for a second time now and the promised harvest had been destroyed by the summer's drought. Samuel Canon considered emigrating to Canada to try his luck. Mary would stay behind with their daughter Charlotte and her nephews Darcy and Charlie. Samuel hoped to return soon but could not promise anything.

_Ireland, Dublin September 10th _

_"It will become impossible for me to provide Charlotte and this unborn child with your two nephews. You refuse to send them out working as farm hands even though both Darcy and Charlie are old enough by now. This leaves me no choice I must go overseas to provide for my family," _said Samuel.

_"Dear husband you know I would not have objected to get Darcy and Charlie jobs as farm hands had they been my sons. I do not look forward to being separated from you once again. But I understand respect it," _said Mary.

_"Mary you are our son's wife we will hate see you go but as his wife it is your duty to join your husband," _said Mr Canon.

_"Yes, but only once your second child is born. We will have another Canon heir born in our family estate. But we will not see him grow up," _said Mrs Canon.

"_Mr_ _Canon can you please take us with you," _begged Darcy.

_"Yes please Uncle Canon can we come with you please we promise to behave and help you," _said Charlie.

_"Boys please I leave your aunt because I have to not because I want to. It is better for you to stay here with Mrs Canon in Dublin. Once I have settled I will send for you I promise," _said Samuel.

_"Promise not to send us back to our Mama we know you are not our parents. But you have never forced us to starve and beg," _pleaded Charlie.

_"Mr Canon we know Mama are not in England any more. What happened to our father?," _asked Darcy.

The questions everone had tried to protect Darcy and Charlie from had finally come. The boys did not beg to be sent back to their parents. Darcy only wanted to know what happened to his father. Samuel Canon had feared this time would come but had hoped the questions would come later. As for Kitty Bennet she was summoned to Uncle Gardiner and Vicar Collins for a reason that she feared but did know of yet. Being almost 25 Catherine Bennet never believed she would be fortunate enough to marry or to fall in love. Four years ago she first laid eyes on the Prince of Cornwall. At the her coming out ball at Rosings at 22. At that time she was only a year older than her oldest sister Jane. When Jane married Mr Bingley at first Kitty was flattered that Prince seemed to favor her. After the St Patrick's Ball she knew she was falling in love with the Prince of Cornwall. Like her older sister Elizabeth Kitty would have to defeat many obstacles before she could marry the Prince. The Prince of Cornwall was Kitty Bennet's first and only love. Kitty was convinced she could not love anybody else. She knew she had a dowry that was not accepted for a royal heir just like her family's financial status after Mr Bennet's death had placed her in the lower middle income. This after the marriage of Jane and Elizabeth.

_Hertfordshire, Longbourn September 20th_

_"Dear second cousin Kitty I was hoping my fear would not come true. But I was mistaken," _said Vicar Collins.

_"Do you intend to tell me that Prince of Cornwall have breached his marriage suit to me?", _asked Kitty_._

_"Sweet Kitty I am afriad it is so. The obsticales for your marriage to the Prince of Cornwall proved to difficult and serious for him," _explained Charlotte.

_"Has the Prince told you himself?," _inquired Kitty_._

_"It was your Uncle Gardiner who met with him," _said Vicar Collins.

_"Apparently the Prince of Cornwall has agreed to marry his cousin like everyone expected of him," _said Charlotte_._

_"Cousin George I refuse to believe it I know the Prince must still love me!", _exclaimed Kitty_._

_"Nothing would have pleased us more than to see you marry the Prince of Cornwall and being made Princess of Cornwall," _confessed Vicar Collins.

_"My dear if you do not believe us perhaps you should return to London and ask your Uncle what the Prince said," _advised Charlotte_._

_"Yes I think I must," _said Kitty.

Kitty had no choice but to ask her Uncle Gardiner if he had been to see the Prince and Princess of Kent, the parents of the Prince of Cornwall. She realized she was a simple woman that had nothing more to offer her Prince than her youth and future in terms of assets. Catherine Bennet's countenance was not as plain and simple as her older sister Mary. Kitty had more refined features in comparison to Mrs Canon. Kitty Bennet had the same innocent smile her sister Jane, the same deep and mysterious eyes as Elizabeth, the same nose as Lydia and the same shade of hair as Mary. Catherine Bennet and the Prince of Cornwall had been courting for four years soon. At first Kitty had been sceptical that the Prince would consider her worthy of a marriage suit to him. She loved him but she was uncertain if the Prince was serious with his request. After two years the Prince of Cornwall managed to persuade her that he did think of her as his fture wife.

_London, Gratechurch Street October 1st_

_"Dear Kitty Mrs Gardiner tells me you have been away at Longbourn," _said Mr Gardiner.

_"Yes Uncle I have and I want to know if I still will be married to the Prince of Cornwall later this year," _said Kitty and trembled.

_"Sweet Kitty I wish the plans for your wedding would still be. Unfortunately it seems the Prince of Cornwall has reconsidered and will marry his cousin instead," _explained Mr Gardiner.

_"Uncle if it is as true as you say do you believe the Prince ever loved me?," _asked Kitty.

_"I am certain that he did, maybe he still does but he is a Prince Kitty and he might not be willing to risk everything just marry you," _said Mr Gardiner.

_"Those words should comfort me but the Prince of Cornwall was my first and only love. If I cannot marry him I will happily accept my future as a spinster. Being Jane, Elizabeth and Mary's sister might be faith. Even if I never becomes a mother I am still an aunt to Darcy, Charlie, Eliza, Mari and Daisy. And to Beth and Harry and Anna, Jean, Bennet, Ella and Charlotte," _said Kitty.

If she never would marry she would never become more than an aunt but she would become the best aunt ever to her sisters' many children.


	11. Chapter 11

Mary recieved words from Darcy that Wickham's life was lost to cholera and the prison doctor said it would be a miracle if he survived to 1820. Elizabeth knew Wickham should want to a visit from his sons before his life had ended. But Darcy was still only eight and Charlie soon seven. Had they both been ten they would have traveled to Dublin to take Wickham's son to see him. As for Eliza and Mari they were now five and four and little Daisy almost three. Mr Darcy and Elizabeth agreed that Wickham's daughters were too young to see their father one last time.

_Derbyshire, Pemberley, October 5th_

_Dear Mary I have recently learned that Wickham is expected to die from cholera before the end of this year._

_Wickham has only had one wish for this three years to see his wife and children._

_As he is now a dying man I believe it is wise to homor him and at least let him see his children._

_Eliza and Mari are still too young and Daisy is too young to understand._

_Elizabeth agrees that Darcy and Wickham might be old enough to see their father._

_It would be better if they had been closer to ten years._

_Maybe you should ask Mr Canon for advice and hear what Darcy says._

_Darcy_

Kitty realized the reason for her breached marriage suit to the Prince of Cornwall happened because of her poor family. Kitty blamed Lydia for her postponed marriage to the Prince. She was surprised it had taken him four years to understand that Lydia was Wickham's wife and her youngest sister. If the Prince of Cornwall had agreed to marry her he would become related to the worst female criminal. Of course Lydia was still young enough to alter and change her future. But her husband was still held accountable for his wife's extravagant living.

_London, Gratechurch Street October 11th_

_Dear Lydia._

_You have been saved from your crimes but your children and sisters are forced to pay for your mistake._

_As far as I am concerned Lydia you are no longer my sister._

_Had it not been for you I would be married to the Prince of Cornwall in a month._

_Because of you and your irresponsible living I will become a spinster instead of Princess of Cornwall._

_I will still take pity on your five children they do not deserve to be punished for their mother's immature life._

_Kitty Bennet your unmarried sister_

Mary was surprised to learn Wickham would die at the age of 33 while serving time in Newgate. George Wickham was not dying because he was sent to jail he was dying from cholera. A disease he contracted after six months in Newgate. Mary believed the Lord had punished Wickham enough and agreed to let Darcy and Charlie see their father. But only after discussing it with her husband back in Canada.

_Canada, Eire October 16th_

_Yes Mrs Canon I share your sentiment that Wickham has been punished for his crimes._

_Seeing his sons in Newgate will be another punishment and lesson for the boys._

_If not his three girls was older I would have urged you to send them as well._

_Women are sinful creatures unless tamed and thought how to behave._

_Once our second child is born you will be able to join me here in Eire._

_It's a quint town with a large population of Irish Catholics._

_Please take care of yourself I will pray that this child will be the son you failed to give me._

_Tell Charlotte to be good for her Papa._

_Samuel Canon your husband_

Mary arranged for Darcy and Kitty to take young Darcy and Charlie to see their father in Newgate for Christmas. Charlotte would soon be six months old and she would be one before she saw her father again. Mary was only four months along in her second pregnancy and her second confinement would be in Ember Estate in Dublin. Her parents-in-laws were grateful their second grandchild would be born and Baptized in the same home as their son. Mrs Canon wanted Mary to name her expected son Charles while Mr Canon favored Francis. Mary wanted her son to be named in honor of the previous King George.

_Kent, Ramsgate October 20th_

_Dear Miss Bennet I feel I owe you an explanation._

_I want you to know I intended to marry you and I planned for you to be my Princess._

_Unfortunately my parents has informed me the English court is not as forgiving as I am._

_Unless your circumstances change I have no choice but to marry my cousin._

_Miss Bennet I will always love you deserve to be someone's wife and mother to his children._

_I am only sad that man, your husband will not be me._

_His Grace, The Prince Of Cornwall Duke of Derbyshire_

Kitty was finally at ease now that Prince had written back to her had he chosen not to. His actions proved how insignificant she was to him. Even with the royal letter Kitty refused to forgive Lydia for her youth's mistake. Even though the Prince wanted her to be a wife and mother. Kitty did not want to become a wife to anybody else just as she refused to think of herself as a mother to someone else's children. If her faith was not to be the Princess of Cornwall the only other faith Kitty could accept was a future as a spinster. That way she would still be loyal and faithful to the only man she ever loved.

_Stockholm, Sweden October 23rd_

_Please Kitty forgive your younger sister for mistakes she made in her youth._

_If I could take it all back I would if I could change anything I would._

_I am sorry to hear that my past creates problems for you in your life._

_Kitty I am no longer a carefree irresponsible, naive 16 year old woman but a sensible, responsible and loyal woman of 24._

_Sweet sister I want to prove to you how much I changed and I want you to forgive me._

_Please find it in your heart forgive your younger sister_

_Lydia Wickham_


	12. Chapter 12

Since Wickham's sons would be in London for Christmas, Charles arranged for young Darcy and Charlie to celebrate Christmas with his two children at Netherfield. Meaning they would also spend Christmas with their younger sisters. Since it was Christmas Mary found no reason to refuse Wickham's children celebrating Christmas together.

_Belfast, Ireland November 2nd_

_"Darcy and Charlie when Uncle Bingley comes he will take you to see your father. Instead of going back here to me and cousin Charlotte you will celebrate Christmas in Netherfield with Beth, Harry and all your_ _sisters_,"said Mary.

_"Aunt Mary how are they? Eliza, Mary and little Daisy?," _asked Darcy.

_"You will met them soon but Aunt Jane and Uncle Bingley has taken good care of them," _said Mary.

_"Aunt Mary I cannot remember Mari or Daisy," _confessed Charlie.

_"If you know they are your sisters you have not faulted. The Lord will understand Charlie," _said Mary.

_"Do you promise aunt Mary?", _asked Charlie.

Mary had reluctantly agreed to raise Lydia's sons even though she believed Lydia's sinful living should receive a harsher punishment. Having Darcy arrange for Wickham's irresponsible life, guilt and sin was not a punishment it was a reward. Stripping Lydia off most of her extravagant clothes was not enough for Mary. As Mary Canon was a Catholic woman she had married in her best dress a grey muslin dress which was her Sunday best. Apart from that frock her wardrobe was modest and consisted off a navy blue and a black cotton dress. During colder seasons Mary altered between her two cotton dresses but wore her green wool dress for most days despite the weather. None of those dresses managed to do anything for Mary's plain countenance they were respectable and suitable for a Catholic woman. Mary Canon also owned two pair of shoes one for everyday and a pair of winter boats. A simple bonnet and a silk scarf her husband had given her after the birth of his first daughter. Unlike Mrs Wickham Lady Maria Lukas did not feel comfortable at the Swedish court she missed her children. Maria would have continued to care and raise Walker and Pacience if her sister had not intervened. She wrote back to Vicar Collins and her sister regularly.

"_Sweden, Stockholm November 12th_

_"Dear sister it hurts me as a mother to know I will not be able to see my poor children grow up._

_I think about them both everyday most times of the days, I dream of them at night._

_Charlotte I know you said I should try to forget them but how can I forget the children I have given birth to?_

_I am a mother too like you darling sister and I cannot see what good could come off separating a mother from her children._

_Please tell Walker to be a good boy and Pacience to listen to her aunt._

_Sister I trust you will raise them in a way I was not able to._

_Make sure that they remember me._

_Lady Maria Lukas_

Vicar Collins and Charlotte had taken over the legal responsability for Colonel Fitzwilliam's two children. They would raise their nephew and neice to develop a character of good moral and as good Anglican Christians. But since Vicar Collins was a clergy man the Collins total income was 2000 £ where 1500 came from Charlotte's dowry and the other 500 was from Vicar Collins annual income. The income was enough to keep Charlotte with a tiring lady, wet nurse, kitchen maid, cook, a driver, stable boy and manservant. As well as a governess for their four daughters. Unfortunatly the income was not large enough to give Vicar Collins daughters a dowry their father thought they deserved. Eliza Charlotte would receieve a dowry of 500 , the second eldest Anne Catherine would receieve 450 £ shy, while Lucy Isabella and Sarah Henrietta both would get 400 £. Even though the Collins were raising Colonel Fitzwilliam's two children he insisted that his oldest daughter Pacience would recieve an annual income 1000 instead of a dowry. As for Mrs Fitzwilliam's she took refuge at the Swedish court and refused to return back to her husband and two children. Caroline Fitzwilliam's had accepted her husband's mistress and even his illegetimate daughter but she could not accept that he openly favored his illegetimate son and daughter over Cedric and Cecilia. As the only legitimate heir to Fitzwilliam Cedric would inherit 5000 £ while his only daughter would recieve a dowry of 15.000 £. Colonel Fitzwilliam's did not approve that his estranged wife abadoned her two children forcing him to raise his two children alone. The Fitzwilliam's children had been raised by a governess ever since Colonel Fitzwilliam's left to fight in the Napoleonic Wars in 1815. As a result the Fitzwilliam's children knew their governess better than the mother that abandoned them. Mary Canon did not like the fact that Mrs Fitzwilliam's was estranged from her husband and two children according to Mary a good Christian woman did not leave a husband when the Lord had witnessed their union.

_Ireland, Belfast November 17th_

_Dear Mrs Fitzwilliam._

_I do wish you would reconsider life in the Swedish court._

_The Lord has established you as Colonel Fitzwilliam's wife._

_As a Good Christian wife your place is with your husband._

_Please Caroline consider your poor children a devoted mother would never let her children be raised by another woman._

_Colonel Fitzwilliam will not ask you to return since he clearly will not._

_It my duty to remind you what is expected of you as a married woman and mother._

_Humble Mrs Canon_

The only English court woman in Princess Georgiana's court was Mrs Owens who was a dear friend of the Princess. Mary believed that Lady Lukas, Mrs Fitzwilliam's was not the most suitable women to be sent to the Swedish court. Even though Lydia was Mary's younger sister she had commited the greatest sin of all. Having her sent of to court was a decision Mary knew Elizabeth had persuaded Darcy to do. Wickham's father used to be a servant for the older Mr Darcy so Darcy's feeling of loyaility came from a will to do the right thing for his father. Just like he wanted to help Elizabeth's sister to escape her faith. Lydia Wickham's good name and reputation was destroyed she could never return back to England and expect to live a normal life. The life she used to know and was familiar to would be gretting her if she returned.

_Ireland, Belfast November 22st_

_Dear Elizabeth._

_I should have written earlier had I known what English women the Swedish Princess keps at her court._

_Darcy was wrong to send our sister Mrs Wickham to his sister._

_Being a court woman is exactly the life Mrs Wickham pretended that she had._

_She would be punished for her grave sins not reworded for her sins._

_I cannot see why Lady Lukas or Mrs Fitzwilliam's would be better of in court._

_Lady Lukas is a lost woman guilty of one of the greatests sins of all._

_Mrs Fitzwilliam's have no place in the Swedish court when she is married and a mother._

_Being estranged from her husband makes her guilty of a sin._

_You should tell the Crown Prince the truth about what court ladies his wife keeps in her court._

_As for the Owens they are the only people in your sister-in-laws court I cannot fault for anything._

_Let the Crown Prince know the truth and make him decide the faith of the English court women._

_Your humble sister Mary Canon_


	13. Chapter 13

Darcy was summoned the Swedish court to answer to the rumor's of Princess Georgiana's court women. The sinful living and lack of moral in Mrs Wickham, Lady Lukas and Mrs Fitzwilliam's had finally reached the Crown Prince. Since his wife Georgiana recently birth to his firstborn daughter Francine Elisabeth Grace Maria. The Crown Prince was obviously concerned of having women with questionable morals around his wife and likely influence his daughter. Darcy hoped to settle the matter in Swedish court quickly since he would go to Dublin to fetch Darcy and Charlie and take them to London for Christmas. Georgiana tried to convince her husband of her brother's immaculate reputation , high moral and loyalty.

_December 8th_

_"Princess Georgiana do not tempt my patience I love you but I question your brother's choice of your court women," _said the Crown Prince.

"_Husband, please have mercy on their souls Lady Lukas, Mrs Fitzwilliam's and Mrs Owens are all of friends of ours," _pleaded Georgiana_._

_"I am well aware of that my dear that is what worries me I will not have my wife's court filled with women of questionable moral," _said the Crown Prince.

_"Dearest please postpone your decision until my brother comes," _begged Georgiana.

_"My love this very serious and requires a rough investigation have already forgotten Princess Francine our daughter?_," said the Crown Prince.

_"Of course not my darling, forgive me," _said Georgiana bluntly.

_"The matter of your court women would not be as severe if you had given me a son. I fear that Princess Francine will be influenced from your court women," _said the Crown Prince.

_"Please my darling I beg you do think before you dismiss them all!", _exclaimed Georgiana.

_"Princess Georgiana we have been married for three years now and I do not think your need to keep all your court women is necessary. I planned to reduce them even before I was told," _said the Crown Prince.

_"Darling please do not dismiss Mr and Mrs Owens at least let me keep Mrs Owens by my side!", _exclaimed Georgiana.

_"I will grant you your wish wife I had no reason to dismiss her from your court since she seems to be the only one not guilty of a sin," _said the Prince of Cornwall.

Darcy was questioned for his reasons for sending Lady Lukas, Mrs Fitzwilliam's and Mrs Wickham to his sister-in-laws court. The Crown Prince had already decided to dismiss Lady Lukas, Mrs Fitzwilliam's and Mrs Wickham from his wife's court. The Prince was only interested to hear Darcy's reason for sending the women that he did. Georgiana used to real close to her brother but her impression of her brother was forever altered. Georgiana blamed her brother from losing almost all her court women. She had grown found of Mrs Fitzwilliam's immaculate taste, Lady Lukas comforting words and Mrs Wickham's imaginative stories. She had not been close to anyone but Mrs Owens but had learned to appreciate them all. She had trusted Darcy's judgement completely when it come to selecting her court women. Elizabeth noticed how hurt Darcy was after his return from the Swedish court. Instead of sending Darcy to Dublin Bingley decided to go in his place. Bingley was not pleased to leave his wife alone with five children. Especially not since she suffered from her miscarriage but Jane persuaded him to go. The children had two governesses to look after them and chamber maid, tiring woman, kitchen maid and woman-companion all agreed to care for her Ladyship Bingley while his Lordship was away.

_Derbyshire, Pemberley December 13th_

_Dear Mary._

_It appears I should have listened to your advice._

_Darcy should not have been persuaded to send our sister Lydia to his sister's court._

_The Princess court women will be dismissed with the exemption of Mr and Mrs Owens._

_We have been given strict orders not to contact Georgiana until she has a son or another baby._

_Darcy is so hurt it pains me to see._

_Not even being around Anna, Jean,Ella or Bennet seems to ease his pain._

_I am worried for his health Mary tell me what to do._

_Elizabeth Darcy_

Mary was not the least surprised to hear that the Crown Prince had dismissed Lady Lukas, Mrs Fitzwilliam's and Mrs Wickham from his wife's court. Darcy had allowed himself to be persuaded since he was blinded from his love for his wife. Therefore Mary believed Darcy to be innocent but his soul needed to be saved from his weakness. A man that obeyed his wife or sister was a victim of to much love and eagerness to please. To Mary that was a sin she would pray for Darcy's soul and that he would regain his usual character and strong moral judgement. Mary Canon rarely recieved letters from any other than Kitty but after learning of the pending dismissal from the Princess court Lydia Wickham wrote another rare letter to her sister.

_Sweden, Stockholm December 19th_

_Dear Mary._

_I am shocked to learn that the Swedish Crown Prince has dismissed all but one of The Princess court women._

_When Darcy arranged for me to join his sister's court I was honestly surprised but I have been so grateful to him and Lizzy too._

_I wish to thank you for caring for my sons and I am relieved Jane persuaded Bingley to take my three daughters._

_Mary I cannot imagine what my life would look like if it had ben for Darcy._

_Seeing the Princess adorable little daughter made me wish I could have my children with me._

_I miss them all a lot and I hope they still remember me and their father._

_I am shocked to learn that Wickham contracted cholera and I hope he will regain his strenght._

_Mary please take my children to see their father I know how much he misses them._

_My children should be punished because of me or their poor father._

_Sincerely Lydia Wickham_


	14. Chapter 14

Since Mrs Fitzwilliam's and Mrs Wickham had been dismissed from court Mrs Fitzwilliam's eventually returned to England. She went to live with Bingley in Netherfield. Mrs Wickham decided she would try to get her children back. Lydia was ready to raise them as the mother they deserved.

_Sweden Stockolm, January 2nd 1820 _

_Dear Mary now when I have been dismissed from court I want to gather all my children._

_Then my intention is to join you and your husband in Canada, Eire._

_I want to be the mother I should have been to them now when it seems Wickham never will._

_Sweet Mary I plan to come to Eire in March if you will let me._

_Lydia Wickham your widow sister_

The last thing Mary Canon wanted was to have Lydia come back to raise her children without receving a proper punishment. After talking to her husband Mary decided to write Elizabeth and Darcy. She hoped they would do the right thing , Mary hoped Lydia would be turned to the authorities.

_Ireland, Dublin January 14th_

_Dear Elizabeth._

_As much as I did not want Darcy to suffer like I am sure he has._

_My intention was not to have it come to this._

_Elizabeth your husband should have told the Prince of Cornwall the truth._

_I did not want him to lose his friendship with his darling younger sister._

_Hopefully you will be able to reconcile and mend your relationship._

_Now I feel it is my duty to write you as a sister._

_To inform you that Mrs Wickham plans to return to England and she is adament she will raise her children._

_Please Elizabeth do the right thing for once and alert the authorites so that Lydia can recieve a proper punishment for her sinful crimes._

_Your humble sister Mary Canon_

Elizabeth realized the best thing to do was to alert the authorities that Mrs Lydia Wickham planned to return. Elizabeth knew her youngest sister faced a deportation to the British colony in Australia. Elizabeth loved Darcy and her four children and Mary was right it was wrong to allow Lydia's punishment to be postponed. Elizabeth finally understood that. As for Mr and Mrs Owens they were persuaded to remain in court for the rest of the year. Mrs Owens had entered her confinement and was expected to give birth to her husband's first child. Lady Lukas was dismissed from court the only reason she had her dismissal revoked was that she had altered and confessed her crime. More importantly Lady Lukas was being courted by a Swedish general in his middle ages.

_Sweden, Stockholm 18th of February_

_Dear Vicar Collins and sweet Charlotte._

_I have been dismissed from court but I was saved from being sent back to England._

_Swedish General Tall took mercy on me and allowed me to rent a room in his home._

_This means I am supposed to marry him._

_I thought you would like to hear that I managed to do well._

_ But Charlotte my heart will never forget Walker and Pacience my firstborn son and daughter._

_Unfortunately I expect to be married within three months otherwise I would have invited you to my wedding._

_Maria Lukas_

Vicar Collins and Charlotte was pleased to hear Lady Maria Lukas would marry. Despite being a mother to two illegetimate children. It had been a wise decision to persuade Darcy to send Charlotte's younger sister to the Swedish court. Mary was apalled to learn that Caroline Fitzwilliam's had been living in England for two months without having reunited with her husband.

_Ireland, Dublin February 21st_

_Dear Mrs Fitzwilliam's._

_I am happy to hear you decided to return to England._

_As a married woman and more importantly Colonel Fitzwilliam's wife and mother to his children._

_Your sin will only be forgiven once you return back to Barnet and becomes a wife and mother._

_Respectfully humble Mrs Mary Canon_

Mary Canon recieved another letter letter from her estranged husband. He had finally managed to create a home and he wanted his wife, daughters and nephews to join him by Easter.

_Canada, Eire February 28th_

_Dear Mrs Canon. _

_My wife I hope all is well with little Charlotte and I hope you have blessed me with a son._

_I write you know to tell you my love that I expect you and our children here by Easter._

_Please prepare your nephews for the journey and take care of my children._

_Your husband Samuel Canon_

Elizabeth told Darcy about Lydia's plans to return back to England. Darcy had no choice but to report Lydia to the authorities. As a widow after Wickham, Lydia was finally responsible for her own guilt and sin. When Lydia returned she would be arrested and sent to Newgate before a fleet for Australia would be able to take Mrs Wickham and several other female convicts to the British Colony in New South Wales. If Jane would have been told about Lydia's punishment she would have wanted to warn her sister. Jane Bingley was responsible for raising Mrs Wickham's daughters and Lydia was her younger sister. She was the only one that still was loyal towards her younger sister. Since Jane was poor nobody bothered to send a warning back to Lydia.

_Dear Uncle Gardiner. _

_I write you to tell you I plan to return to England._

_As Wickham's estranged wife I would like to visit him in Newgate._

_Only to beg for his forgiveness it was wrong of me to pretend to be something I never will be._

_I am sad that my children had to suffer because of me._

_Your niece Lydia Wickham_

With Wickham's death Kitty's hope to marry the Prince of Cornwall was returned. She had heard he breached his marriage suit to his cousin. Apparently he was adamanent he would not marry. For the Prince of Cornwall there only was one woman Miss Catherine Bennet a 26 year old spinster from a simple family with an equiste character. Fortunately for Kitty the Prince invited her to his castle before Lydia's dreaded return to England.


	15. Chapter 15

Lydia was sad at first to be dismissed from her comfotable life at court at first she wanted to protest against it. Then she remembered Wickham's children. Maybe she could repay her debt to her husband by raising his children and becoming the wife Wickham always wished for.

_February 4th, Sweden Stockholm_

_Dear Bingley._

_I will be forever grateful for you and my sister Jane for caring for my three girls for all this time._

_As I am returning back to England I would like you to prepare my daughters for my arrival._

_Hopefully Eliza and Mari will be able to remember their mother._

_Eliza would be almost seven and Mari soon five._

_I trust Jane has raised them similar to Beth and Harry._

_After reunting with my daughters I intend to visit Wickham before going to Dublin for Darcy and Charlie._

_Mary's husband will expects in Canada, Eire._

_I plan to start a new life there as a mother to my five poor children._

_With gratitude Mrs Lydia Wickham_

Kitty had almost lost hope that she never would marry her Prince of Cornwall. That the Princess of Cornwall would be his cousin as everyone expected and planned. Apparently the Prince of Cornwall had been asked to see the Swedish Crown Princess. Georgiana realized her hands were tied and the only thing left to. Was to help Elizabeth's last unmarried sister be married to her Prince of Cornwall. By helping her sister-in-law Georgiana helped her brother Darcy by exstension.

_Kent, Ramsgate 14th of February_

_"Dear Miss Bennet I am certain that I want to marry you and nobody else. I hope your feelings has not altered," _asked the Prince of Cornwall.

_"Your Grace, I was hoping and praying not for me to marry you. But for your happiness and marriage to your cousin. I had already accepted my faith as a spinster," _said Kitty.

_"My love do you still love me and only me Miss Bennet? Can you honestly say you have not thought of anybody else like your cousin Frederick Gardiner?," _asked the Prince of Cornwall.

_"I swear Your Grace you were my first and only love. Hopefully my last," _said Kitty.

_"Miss Bennet I still need to make an official statement that my marriage suit to my cousin will be breached but that is only a formality," _reassured the Prince of Cornwall.

_"As long as you can promise me I am the only one for you I am more than pleased," _said Kitty.

The planned wedding between the Prince of Cornwall and his maternal cousin, was postponed. The Prince and Princess of Kent finally accepted the Prince Cornwall's will not to marry out of obligation. This did not mean they had accepted Miss Catherine Bennet yet it just meant there still was a small chance that Kitty Bennet eventually would become Princess of Cornwall. As for Mrs Owens she gave birth to her firstborn daughter Beatrice and Mary Canon had her second daughter christened Catherine Julia Canon before she left Ireland to join her husband back in Canada , Eire with her two daughters and Lydia's two sons. Lady Maria Lukas married General Tall by Midsummer. Mrs Fitzwilliam's was persuaded to return to her husband and children in Barnet. With Lady Maria Lukas married Caroline agreed. As for poor Lydia Wickham she was placed in Newgate prison where she learned her husband's horrific death. She had no choice but to accept her faith as she waited for HMS Minerva I which would take her to New South Wales in Southern Australia.

_Canada, Eire Easter_

_Dear Lydia._

_Please do not let this oppertunity go to waste._

_Do not consider your deportation as a punishment see it as a genuine chance to start a new._

_Apparently wellbehaved female convicts might be paroled and able to marry._

_This is what I hope for you dear sister Lydia._

_Your humble sister Mrs Mary Canon_

_London, Gratechurch Street_

Not until receivng Mary's letter did Lydia realize the seriousness of her crime. She thought Mr Darcy would be able to save her like he had done so many times before. It was wrong of her to rely and trust Elizabeth's husband to rescue her. Lydia Wickham now a widow had finally accepted her faith. Mr Canon , Mary's husband did not believe Lydia's character altered enough in relation to her sin. Because of that Lydia Wickham was exiled to the Southern part of Australia. Her punishment besides the exil was to never see her children again. Now when Lydia finally realized and understood how to be a mother to her poor children the law did not permit it.

_Dear Lydia._

_I can honestly say that I forgive you for your sin._

_The Prince of Cornwall has promised he will marry me at last._

_We are all equally as quilty for trying to hide your past. _

_Had you only spoke the truth and acccepted punishment it would not have to come to this._

_Accept your punishment so that your children will live free of sin._

_Kitty Bennet_

This is the last part of _Justice_ _and Judgement_ which is my second last Alternative sequel to Pride and Prejudice. This part has been about Mary Bennet and a faith I imagined for her. She deserved her own story but just because she emigrates to Eire, Canada does not mean her story ends. If you want to know if Mary settled down in Eire with her husband, daughters and nephews. You should read my last alternative sequel _Liberty_ _and_ _Loyalty_.

As expected that last part will be about the last Bennet sister. Now when the Prince of Cornwall is released from his marriage suit to his cousin will he marry Kitty ? Will Lydia's new oppertunity offer her a new life? Will Darcy reconcile with his sister's husband ? Does Jane and Bingley have a third child ? Answers to all those questions in Liberty and Loyalty coming soon.

_THE END_


End file.
